Alistair Young
Alistair Young (full name Alistair Cedric Young) was a vampire who was found and taken in by Lola Calwin. He was originally turned into a vampire as a distraction for Lola, while his creator tried to kill her. However Lola succeeded in defending herself and killing the vampire. Alistair was unusually optimistic and always seemed to be positive even though he was a new vampire. He had lived in Japan as a student previously, and had fully accepted being a vampire. He had an unusually strong sense of self-control and could already resist the temptations of feeding on human blood even as a newborn. He was killed during the battle against the Braşov Coven and the Children of the Moon. History Before Alistair's transformation from human to vampire, he was a student in Japan. As well as this he worked in a bar, earning money at a part time job. His transformation was painful yet quick as the venom was injected into his heart, making the transformation faster. It is not known why his creator wanted Alistair to be transformed into a vampire, as she had killed her other human victims but let Alistair live. Alistair had a great amount of loyalty towards Lola for saving him and bringing him into the Firelock home. He then decided to be faithful to the Firelock Coven as they let him stay with them and give him a purpose as well as teaching him about vampires and what they can do, so he decided to join the Firelock Coven Guard to protect the coven and help fight against bad vampires like his creator. As a member of the guard, Alistair had great skill, strength and speed. He was one of the fastest in the guard and was strong like all vampires. He spent most of his time within the guard, helping to protect the coven and helping in fights against other vampires. When Alistair was saved by Lola, he was told that she was the "Green Queen", he was the only person or vampire to know about Lola's other alias at the time, and kept it a secret. When a new member joined the guard, Alistair noticed that he was acting strange towards him. This was actually because Ryan Makwa had imprinted on Alistair, even though he was a vampire and also male. Their love for each other blossomed even though Alistair firstly began to reject and supress the relationship. Ryan and Alistair were both killed in the battle against Death, the Children of the Moon and the Braşov Coven. Vampire Alistair seemed naturally gifted as a vampire, as he accepted it easily. He seemed to be good with his vampiric skills apart from using his enhanced senses. As a vampire he seemed to have gotten faster and stronger, due to the fact that all vampires have enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses and stamina. Alistair was also quite fast as a vampire, being faster than most vampires and is one of the fastest within the Firelock Coven Guard. Unlike some vampires who gain special gifts upon transformation, Alistair did not possess any. However, he was remarkably positive about most situations, and this could have been a quality of his human personality that got enhanced. He had also shown an amazing amount of self-control as a newborn vampire, being able to resist the temptations of human blood. He fed on animal blood instead, giving him golden coloured eyes. Family Surprisingly, nothing has been shown of Alistair's family or even friends. It is known that Alistair had been a student living abroad and his family are in their hometown, amd that his parents don't know that he died and was transformed as a vampire. It is not known if he has siblings or if his parents remain alive. Coven Guard As a member of the Firelock Coven Guard, Alistair helped enforce laws and did what he can to help the coven. Physical Appearance Alistair had blue-green eyes as a human. During his transformation into a vampire his eyes turned red, due to the human blood still in his body. His eyes were golden coloured by the end, due to an animal diet. He was not as tall as most men but had an adorable smile. Alistair had dark blonde spiky hair and was naturally handsome. Being transformed into a vampire enhanced his beauty. Also, Alistair had his left ear pierced. Etymology The name Alistair is a Greek name which means "defending men". This could be a reference to how Alistair protected both humanity and the coven as a Guard member, or a reference to how he protected Lola's secret about her being the Green Queen. His middle name, Cedric, is a literary name, first appearing in the book Ivanhoe, though it could be derived from Gaelic and mean "first choice". His surname means young or youthful, which could be a reference to his young age, or how he'd have been frozen young as a vampire. Category:Characters